


Timers

by Gio_hannigram



Series: The Seven Paths to Your Soulmate [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wondered if maybe it was a mistake and they had forgotten to put a timer on someone else and made the mistake to put it on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timers

**Author's Note:**

> Very Happy Spacedogs Appreciation Week!
> 
> and I´m celebrating with a series about different ways (according to fics) to meet your soul-mate!
> 
> So I can make fluff, or well close to.

_“I´m can´t believe I´m finally meeting you, oh god I´m so happy to meet you!”_

Timers were always something confusing for Adam. He didn´t understand why someone decided it was alright to put one on him. After many years being bullied he didn´t see reason to have one, for as much as he believes on himself, there comes the moment when the comments start to make some sense.

Seeing the new couple that just met while one half had come to visit the museum and the other worked there, Adam´s heart made a painful twist at the thought that he may never heard those words, not only because he thought he wouldn´t meet his soul-mate but because he was pretty sure they would not be anywhere close to happy of meeting him.

He often wondered what kind of person would be destined for him, and why they were destined to one another. But the question that keep on his mind was what his soul-mate would think of him when they met, if that person would react like most people, if like the boys at school used to say his soul-mate would meet him, and once they learn how he is they would run away from Adam.

“ _Your poor soul-mate is going to be so disappointed, they´ll reject you, you freak!”_

At the time Adam didn´t understand what those words meant but after asking Harlan and the explanation about how his soul-mate was waiting to meet him, Adam had gotten worried. Even when he didn´t fully understand why he was supposed to live with that stranger or how it was chosen, he knew that his Mother and Father had been together because they had the same timers. If that person had the same timer it meant they would love him like his father loved his mother, and somehow he would love them. It was difficult and often left him with a headache each time he thought about it, most of times he wondered why he had one, when he didn´t understand most people or the whole timers thing, he knew there were people who got born without it because they didn´t fall in love, so why did he have one?

Sometimes he wondered if maybe it was a mistake and they had forgotten to put a timer on someone else and made the mistake to put it on him, because he had grown up and he never met them.

To top it all his timer´s numbers keep moving, they mostly didn´t stay the same way, most people have an steady count but his sometimes say that there was more time to meet his soul-mate, sometimes it say it would be soon and two times it had appeared with the numbers erased; when he asked Harlan and showed him the old man had just looked at him sadly and told him that it meant his soul-mate had passed away. It got back a few minutes later showing a shorted count that it had before. _Then they just were very close to dead_ Harlan had said, and it didn´t make sense, why to have a timer with count to meet your soul-mate if they may die before you meet them?

And what kind of soul-mate he was going to have that they were so close to dead two times?!

Most of times he forgot about it, he tried to focus on his stars, what made sense, and on what he knew.

Sometimes he wondered if it could happen that one day he would just look down and it would be at 0 and he would miss them, or if they would miss him.

A shock of electricity woke him up in the middle of the night, he knew by now it meant his soul-mate was close to dead injured, If not dead. He just tried to count and calm himself down.

He planned that the day his timer was going to be one hour away of the last second he would stay at home, canceling his tour on the astronomy museum he works with the hope that if he stayed at home he wouldn´t have to meet them. He didn´t want to face his soul-mate, he didn´t want to explain to the one person that was supposed to be his biggest love the way he is, who he is and have them walk away.

It was Thursday and it meant mac and cheese buying day. He was used to people staring at him and whispering around because as Harlan said they didn´t understand why he had so many mac and cheese boxes on his car. He tried to just ignore them and went home content because he had made it in time with his routine this time, since the last time he had been late because people at work wouldn´t leave on time.

 

When he opened the door of his building a tall man with blonde hair and hazel eyes was staring back at him.

 Adam just stared right back at him, this person was new, he didn´t see him before.

“That´s a fucking load of mac and cheese” The man said staring at Adam´s bags.

“Yes” Adam almost didn´t hear his own voice, he stared worried at the man, not knowing what to do, just realizing he had hit him with the door.

 “Well, but aren´t you the most fucking gorgeous creature I have ever seen”

Adam stopped his ranting mind to stare confused at him until the man pointed at his timer. Adam stared at him wide eyed.

The man was his soul-mate, he had forgotten, how could he forget? how could this be his soul-mate, what if Adam angered him by telling about how he is and he would be disappointed and hate Adam?

Then he realized he hadn´t checked his timers on three days, but it said three years the last time he stared at it. Turning up his slave, he lost his breath at seeing the count at zero. He didn´t realize the count had changed again.

“I take it you didn´t care for it.” The man affirmed, his face losing the smile he had just seconds before.

“It said three years three days ago, I was wearing long sleeves because the cold and I didn´t realize it had changed again!” Adam almost yelled; panic sinking in.

The man stared at him with wide eyes at Adam´s frustration.

“It may be my fault I took a plane three days ago an moved here when I was supposed to be somewhere on the fucking south, ruined some plans of mine, damn good it happened, I got to meet you sooner, got the surprise of my damn life when I got down the plane and the count had changed.”

“Oh, but you won´t like it, I have Asperger´s, I have routines and it means…”

“I know what it means gorgeous, I´m not an idiot I know what Asperger´s is.” The man glanced at Adam´s forgotten bags of mac and cheese.

“I´m sorry” Adam looked down waiting for the rejection to come. It wasn´t like he could do anything about it, but he still thought it may be the right thing to said, he had watched on a movie that when you disappoint someone you should apologize.

“What the fuck? No gorgeous don´t you dare to fucking apologize for being you, you´re my soul-mate darling, my very fucking beautiful soul-mate, I can´t fucking believe I had to come all the way to fucking states on fucking accident to find you.” Adam could only gasp as Nigel´s arms involved him in a tight hug.

“What´s your name gorgeous?”

“Adam.” He barely said the word with the little breath he had and the confusion he had, he didn´t think it would turn out like this, he had expected anything but this.

“Well Adam, I´m Nigel, and it is very fucking nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of it and feel free to tell me if I made a mistake since this is as most of my works, unbeta.


End file.
